This invention relates to the norbornyl diesters defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; wherein one of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 is methyl and the other of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 is hydrogen; and wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond; enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural material, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Earthy, green, cucumber, violet, spicy (peppery), woody, fruity, floral, tropical rain forest-like, morning dew aroma with patchouli, camphoraceous, clove-like, caryophyllene and carnation nuances on a dry-out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,253 discloses norborynl esters defined according to the structure: ##STR3## for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles wherein the dashed line represents either a carbon-carbon single bond on a carbon-carbon double bond; R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 represents hydrogen or methyl; with the proviso that one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 is methyl and each of the other of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 is hydrogen; and with the further proviso that R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are not both methyl.
Norbornyl carboxylic acid diesters defined according to the structure: ##STR4## are known compounds as disclosed in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 98, 1983, at Abstract No. 88786t (abstract of "Tetrahedron Letters, 1982, 23 (36) 3683-3686". Such diesters are well known in the prior art.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of the norbornyl diesters of our invention for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles, and colognes.